Little Rini's Adventure
by Little Rini
Summary: It's this story I have made with MANY cross overs but mainly is with Gundam Wing. It has some DBZ chacaters and some of my friend's chacaters. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Little Rini's Adventure

I don't own Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Tenchi Muyo, or Sailor Moon. I am just doing a story with people from that in it.   
  


Well, let's see, where do I begin? Oh, who am I! I am Rini, you can call me Little Rini. Im going to tell you about myself well...just till im 5. Then you get to watch me grow up. ^_^ Well here we go. 

I was born in the Moon Kingdom, child of Neo Queen Serenity. No, my dad is not King Darien, my dad is the prince of the stars in the Moon dimension, Star Child TerinnZ. Cool hu? He is half Say-ijn, half Calabrian, half moon and half star. I have lots of say-ijn in me cause it turns out that mom's daddy had say-ijn in him and she got the power to and same with me. My mom and my dad were forbidden lovers, my mom married King Darien, then I was born. Right away Darien knew I was not his kid, my mom was scared he would kill me so she sent me to my dad. My dad was also scared so he went to the Tenchi Muyo dimension and told Washu, the top scientific genius in the universes and insane. So here I am done with breast feeding and put into a new world. Washu was very kind, by the age 4 I knew everything I would learn in elementary and about to be taught Junior High, but then the call came. The call that would for ever change my life and 5 other people's life. 

The call was early in the morning 3 days after my 4th b-day. The guy looked weird he said something about planing operation Meteor. I remember Washu telling me that we were going to go to another dimension and there would be a kid my age. Little did I know that this kid was gonna change my life just as much as I was going to change his. 

The night we left Washu told me who I really was. I wasn't surpassed, I new about moon people and I had the crescent moon on my head like theirs. She said that If she died then I need to find a way to the moon kingdom and hand then the locket she gave me. It was pretty, it was a gold star locket and when you open the locket it played a wonderful tune, it made me think of the moon and the stars. 

I met the boy from the old man, he called him 'Adin' and so I called him that an he called me "Rini" or "Lil' Rini". I talked to him every now and then. Mainly I stayed in my room and listen to the locket till that one night he came in and listened with me: 

_A small bow with brown hair that looked like a mop on his head walked over to the pink haired girl sitting on the bed with the locket playing. "The tune is very nice." said the young boy and the girl looked up startled. "When did you come in?" she stuttered out. "Just now. Can I listen with you?" he asked, the little girl nodded and the boy sat on the bed next to her. "Where did you get it?" he asked curious. "From my mom and dad." she replied. "Is the lady with red hair your mom?" he asked wanting to know about her. "No, my mom and dad are some where ells." she said looking at the boy now "Where are your parents?". "My mom and dad died when i was 2 and Dr. J came and took me in. They named me Adin Lowe Jr. What's your name?" he said smiling. "My name is Rini, you can call me Little or Lil' Rini. I'd like that." she said smiling bright. "That would be nice, and you can call me Adin." he replied. "You wanna be my friend, Adin?" she asked as she closed the locket. "Sure, that would be nice." he replied._   
__ __

That's how I met him. Well, we are coming to my 5th b-day so. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  


A.N: So what did you think? I tried my best. Please be a nice person and R&R. 


	2. Little Rini's Adventure1

Once again I don't own any of these characters. I am just having fun! ^_^   


This is in 1st person. Rini's POV   
  


As I slowly walked to his room I sighed he was training. Oh how I wished he didn't have to, but then I remember what he said "_I train to prepare for a war to keep peace." _That's what I wanted to do, so I was going to talk to Washu. Of course, Adin, would totaly say 'NO!'. He didn't want me to hurt and have to fight, but I wanted to. I wanted to help him. As I passed his room I came closer to Washu's chambers and my heart beaten faster. 'What if she gets mad? She wants me to grow up as a princess, but how could someone be a princess in this place?' I thought. I opened the door and Washu said "Rini, don't think so loudly and yes I will let you train. You will start when you are 9. Till then, remember who you are." she said slowly. I stood their with my mouth wide open. I really wish she wouldn't do that. It freaks me out. "And, I will have you train in my new training room. It's to build up your Say-jin power, that will start tomorrow. Get a good's night sleep. And don't panic so much." she added. I shut the door and smiled while walking to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on my radio. Dr. J had disagreed for me to have a radio, but I didn't listen. I listened to one of my favorite songs 'Bittersweet Symphony' by The Verve. 

13 months later   


So the training wasn't so easy, but now I can do a Ki. It's totaly wicked. I spar with Adin every now and then. I finally beat him last week. It was cool how I did it.   
  
FLASH BACK:   


_ I bowed to Adin as he bowed to me. He strike first and I was smart to block. I gave a few punches and one kick. He was punched in the stomach blocked the other and caught my foot. When he began to twist it I leaped in the air using some of my say-jin power and flipped him to his back. I bend down to him and kissed him on the lips. He went limp, it was so funny. He kept on trying to talk while I bowed and walked off.___

END OF FLASH BACK   
  


Since then he kinda kept giving me cute looks. I was about to be 6. I wasn't excited, it was a birth day. I wanted it to be my 9th birth day. Yes, I can't wait for that. As I walked down the halls of the warehouse, yeah, I finally found out what this was. It was an abandoned warehouse in Colony L1. This dimension is pretty cool, lots of cute guys! ^_~ Though, now I can't go out of the warehouse. They said that OZ, this organization that wants to start the war, is getting suspicious.   


That afternoon I was in the training room and the alarm goes off saying there is someone in here. I quietly got out of my training gear which was a black baggy out fit with weights all over it. I went to the other side of the room and hide behind the control panel. As I took off my weights i wore a black outfit that stuck to me like it was a second skin. I heard foot steps and I began to stand up. As I turned around and looked at the person it was Adin and I never really noticed how good looking he was intill now. He had tight black spandex and a green tank top. He looked at me and smiled saying "Wanna fight?" I jump over the control panel. He looked down at me since he was still taller than me. For almost 6 i was tall but he was still taller. He kissed me on the cheek and walked off. "What about the fight?" I said, "Forget it I did what I came to do." he replied with a coy smile.   


3 years later 

I was gonna be 9!!! I was excited! Adin and I became a couple I suppose. We kissed and talked allot more. He was sweeter to me. I was sad that I would be training more, because that ment that I wouldn't see Adin as much. I shrugged it off and walked up to Washu. "Ready?" she said, I nodded. "Pack your things, you will be gone for 4 years." she said. "WHAT!?!?!?" I screamed that caused Adin to stop what he was doing and Dr. J. to look at me. "I will have you train away from this place, it distracts you. You're leaving tomorrow. No mater what." she said sternly. I sighed and walked off to pack. That night Adin came into my room and I began to cry. I didn't wanna leave him. I cared for Adin too much. "Ssssh, It's gonna be ok. 4 years wont be so long." he said as he held me tight. I warped my arms around his neck and he looked into my eyes. I sighed with contempt. He leaned in and kissed my lips quick put sweet. I looked at him as the tears still ran down my face. His hand came up and gently wiped them away. He came to my lips and his tongue begged for my mouth to open. I opened my mouth as his tongue came in my mouth my eyes widen and I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure. He began to hold me close to him as his tongue explored my mouth. Soon enough my tongue began to dance with his. We we're lost in passion and I didn't want to go, but I had to. As Adin released me and walked out the door and he stopped at the door way. He looked back at me with passion in his beautiful Prussian blue eyes. "I love you." he said and walked off. I looked at where he once was and began to cry, not for the fact I was leaving but for the fact that I loved him too. 

Next Day 

As I walked out with my things packed wearing short cut off jeans and a white short wife beater shirt on. I looked at Adin for a long time. I could see he was on the verge of crying. As Washu handed me the ticket to the shuttle and told me where I was going I nodded. I looked back at Adin and dropped her bags. I ran to him and jumps in his opens arms and began to cry and so did Adin. I held him as tight as I could and looked up at him. He put his face to mine and we shared a passionate kiss as our tongues danced together and we held each other like we would never see each other. I pulled away and said "I love you, Adin Lowe Jr." and he smiled replying "and I love you Lil' Rini, my Rini.". I walked back to the bags and picked the up and took the shuttle ticket. As I looked back at him I somehow felt as I would never see him again. I was right, because next time i see him. He wouldn't be Adin Lowe Jr. he would be Heero Yuy.   
  


A.N.: What you think? I worked hard on this. So please R&R, bye. 


	3. Little Rini's Adventure2

Ya, don't sue me. Im pour and unworthy of wasting your time on. I just don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. 

Ok, this is gonna make it fast. I don't do much detail at this. Just understand, I can't write fanfics like all those other great others. So have mercey!   
  


As the shuttle landed and I walked off a boy looking about my age with long braided brown hair came up to me. "Rini?" heasked and I nodded. "Follow me, please." he said and began to walk off with me following. 

He was a very friendly guy named Dou Maxwell. Aperntly Washu wanted me to train with him. A long slow and some what fun year went by. We had become the best of friends, I didn't tell him about Adin, because I was trying to forget him. Washi called and said I was leaving to Colony L4 and mailed me my ticket. My birthday wasn't important to me, nothing was. I still had this empty filling in my stomach since I left Adin. Still Dou gabe me a gold cross on a gold chain necklace. It was very lovely and very shinny. 

Once again I paked up and left. This time a boy with blonde hair came to me. His name was Quatre Rabbab Winner. He was very kind to me, so I realy didn't see why I was to train wirth him. I shruged off the thought and has as much fun as posible. That you went by pretty fast. Quatre throughed a birthday part and gave me a silver heart necklace with the words 'Best Buds Forever' carved on it. I once again left, this time to Colony L3. 

They boy was extremly tell, his hair was shifted to one side and that kinda disturbed me. He was very silent, but kin in hsi own way. I had no problem with the silince infact, I wanted silnce. Training with him improved my skills. When it came my birthday he told me why he never said his name. 

FLASH BACK 

_"I never has a name" he said "Well how about I give you one?" i replied. "I supose it will do no harm." was all he said. I thought for a long tim and said "Trowa Barton" I could tell he wanted to smile thought he said "Why that?". "Because, I thought of the number 3 and trice the treo. Which I changed to Trowa and Bratn is that name of the person on the milk carton who is missing." He smirked as I pointed to the milk carton. The next day we said nothing. I just gave him a hug, As I walked to the shuttle he said "Farwell and thanks for the name." I smiled and headed for the shuttle to take me to Colony L5.___

_END OF FLASH BACK_   
__   
__ __

I looked around and saw lots of Chines things. I was used to seeing Japanes since I am Japanes and I loved the kimonos and carnivals. A man my age or older walked up, he looked Chines and a women, the same age maybe, stood next to him. "Welcome to our home." said the girl. She was nice. I was 13 now and much taller, I supose I looked nice, I didn't really care, all I knew that this was my last year away from Adin, my Adin. As the year passed by I began to fight with the man though he argued to spar with me, he said 'Women are weak.' and I replied with 'I can prove you worng.' he did beat me most of the time but in late may and early july I finnaly beat him and he didn't win a fight to me since. I also learned that the girl and him were married, I thought they where young to be married but I said nothing. The Colony was attacked at his wife died. I cryed over her death for she was so kind to me and she was like a sister to me, since the only other female I knew was Washu I was attached to her and she saw me as her little sister. Wufie was the boys name, Wufie Chang and her name was Merian. As the stormy and sad July left and it hit June 19 I began to pack not knowing where I was going. I hadn't gotten a call from Washu yet I just packed in case. Early morning next day Washu called and told me what shuttle to get on and mailed me my ticket. As I left Wufie looked at me with sad eyes and I gave him a tight hug. "It'll be ok Wu-man." I said. 'Wu-man' was a name I made to make him mad though it kinda stuck and he didn't mind as much. He began to cry and whisperd "I loved her so much. I should have told her more often." I pated his back and said "She knows you love her. The way you made sure she was safe was how you showed it." As he and I pulled away I smiled. "Well at least say happy birth-day to me before I go." he looked up and smirked "So now you tell me, happy birth day. Next time I see you I will give you something. Wait I can give you something." he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring Merian wore. "No, I couldn't take that." I said but he replied with "Merian saw you as a little sister and Im sure she would want you to have it." and he put it in my hand. "Take good care of your self." he said as I walked off and put the ring on my middle right finger. The next time I would see Wufie he would be a rude man who shut himself off fromt he world because of his grief of his wifes death and devote himself to bring justice. 

I was not so excited as I thought I would be to go back to L1. As I steped into the old warehouse I saw Washu run over and hug me tight. "Oh, how much you have growen!" she said. I smiled and set my bag down. "Can I go put my stuff up now?" I said as she let go. "Yes, same room." she said as I walked back. The smell of burned metal filled my nostrils and I looked over at the place where Adin trained and Dr. J. was building his 'Gundam' he called it. I saw it. How lovely something so distructive can be. It looked like a bird. I saw Adin working at a computer, he had noticed I came cause he looked over at me. When I looked into his eyes the looked so hurt and full of pain. I thought I would cry but I didn't I just walked on to my room. I could hear Adin's foot steps. 

As I sighed open a drawer and pulling out my locket. I forgot it and I felt so lost without it. As I sat at on the bed I opend it up and listend to the music as I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I said 'That was a silly question, you know who it is.' i thought to myself. "Adin" came a low cold reply. "Come in" I said. He came in and looked hotter than ever. I couldn't imagen how I lived without him those years. He ran over to me and pounced me on the bed laying ontop of me but not too hard onto. I felt his gun press on my side and i said "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" he smiled at me. "Just my gun." he said "Oh darn, I thought I would get lucky." i replied with a laugh. "Wait till your older." he said laughing somewhat . "Is that a promise?" i smiled and kissed his nose. He looked down at me and smiled while getting off of me. I sat up and looked at him as he sat next to me . "I missed you." he said slowly. "I missed you too." I said as i put my hand on his lap. He looked at me and slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer in. Our face where close together and I looked into his bueatiful eyes and sighed in contempt. This is what I wanted, this is what I was waiting for those 4 long years. He pulled me closer as I put my arms around his neck. As our lips met he began to rub my back up and down and under my shirt nothing past that just flet around on my back. As he moved his lips to my neck and began to nibble softly I moaned in pleasure and he moved his head quickly and took my open mouth and claimed it by moving his tounge in and massageing all around my mouth. As my tounge began to dance with his in the heat of passion. He was mine and I was his, once again. I ran my hands through his hair, how I loved the way it was, just so wild like an animal. He took his hands out from under my shirt and pulled me even closer as if we couldn't be anycloser. I felt the same way as I pulled his face closer to mine. he began to suck on my lower lip and I couldn't help but moan again. He went back to my neck and nibbled, sucked and bit slitly on my neck. every touch sent me into waves of pleasure. He was being so gentel so sweet. He looked in my eyes and stood up pulling me up with him. He began to walk to the door pulling me with him and kissing my lips still. He pushed his toung into my mouth once again and our tounges played together. He turned so I was aginst the door. I pulled my leg up on his side and he grabed it i pulled my other leg up and locked them to gether as he lifted me up. he placed his hands on my butt and kneeded it slightly. He began to kiss deeper and deeper as I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. We stoped and i put my legs down. It was getting late and we both knew that. He looked at me his eyes still burning with passion. "Tomorow" he said as he moved his hands and i moved from the door leting my hands fall to my side. I smiled and layed on my bed listening to my locket.   
  


A.N.: I know that was limeish, I couldn't stop typeing. My mind told me to type that. I like it personaly. Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading and R&R. 


	4. Little Rini's Adventure3

Nope, still I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Dragon Ball z and GT or Sailor Moon. Just having fun typing a story. 

Ok yeah, this may be long it was when I wrote it on paper >.   
  


I sat up looking around and saw my star locket on the side table. I got out of my bed and pulled out an out fit that Duo bought me. I do say he is great at picking out cloths. I smiled as I pulled out short, I mean short they barley covered my thighs, cut off jeans with black tight wife beater shirt that shows my belly. 

I walked out of my room and headed for the training room. "I made adjustments so it's much harder and may mess with your mind. Oh, also it can kill emotions." Washu said. I turned and looked at her, I had figured out what they where doing to Adin the where killing his emotions. "So you want to brain wash me just like him?" I said tilting my head to Adin. "I knew you would see through my reason to take you away." she replied to me. "These boys they are doing what Adin is too, aren't they?" she nodded. "Then why would you want to train me?" she looked me as I said this. "I thought you could be useful to the Dragon ball dimension. They have a ware coming." she said and my eyes widen. "You'll leave in 3 months." she said and left. 

I stood there and listened to Adin working on the 'Gundam'. He stopped and I hear him set his tolls down. I could fell his eyes upon me. I kept looking at the door of the training room and walked in. As I pulled the door to close someone garbed my hand. I knew who it was. His strong but gentle arms came around my waist from the back as he let my wrist go. I felt his body to mine as he planted little kissed on my shoulders. His hand wandered up to my shirt and rested on my belly. He began to nibble on my earlobe and he whispered into my ear "I want you." I froze, yes I did love him, but, no I did not want to go this far. I began to pull away and he let go and emedetly pulling me to look at him. he has worried look as he searched my eyes for an answer. I looked in his eyes and said "Im not ready." He saw my mouth was still opened and he rushed his mouth to mine. As he played with my tongue his hands clasped with mine and he pulled his mouth away. "I love you." he said and walked off. 

I closed the door to the training lab and it was dark. I took one step and light after light came on and I squinted my eyes. I smelt metal like Gundanium, the kind in Dr. J's warehouse. I opened my eyes and saw a gundam like Adin's only all black with some purple places. "It's name is She Tenshi-" I cut washu off "Death Angel? It sure does look like one." "She is your gundam." she finished. "Why would I need one?" "Well, Im sure the war is going to end in the Dragon ball dimension soon after you go. If you come back here and No one was here I would want you to fight." she explained. I looked for the training room but saw a black reclined chair with a vertical head gear above it surrounded by machines. "That is your vurtiral training room. It improves your mentally and physically." Washu said as she opened the door to leave. "Don't work yourself to heard." she said and closed the door. 

I looked around and walked to the virtual seat I was kinda nervous about this. 'Can something go wrong?' I thought. I sat down and pulled the screen head gear over my head. Next thing I knew everything was blank. I don't remember what happened, nothing I just remember the program stopping and coming off my head. I looked around. It seemed a little different I thought. I stood up and walked out. Next thing I know Adin is walking past me and looking at me oddly. I thought I was dreaming he seemed so emotionless. "Oh, no." I said aloud and ran to my room. 'She had me train for 3 months. So they could kill his emotions.' I thought as I opened my door. Everything was gone except my locket and the solid black trench coat Duo gave me as well. I put the trench coat on and out the locket in an inside pocket. I walked out and looked at the door to Washu's room and walked in. "Where is my ticked to go to the Dragon Ball dimension." I said and she handed it to me. "Be safe, the war is dying out, so you'll be back soon." I nodded and walked out. As I walked pass Adin, he stood infront of me. "Excuse me." I said not looking at him. I knew what I would see, emotionless cold pain filled eyes."Look at me Rini." he said coldly. I looked up at him and his eyes soften. "Where are you going?" he said in a looking tone. I looked at him surpassed 'I guess I bring back the feelings,' "To the war in the Dragon Ball dimension." I said and he looked at me worried. "You can die out there. I wont let you go." "You can't do anything it's Washu's orders. As well as Dr. J's. Im an obstacle to make you the prefect soldier." as I said this Dr. J. walked up to me. "She is right. Get back to work Adin. Farewell Rini, don't die." he said and Adin hugged me and I walked away. 

As I entered the dimension I looked as the planet Namek, they are fighting their. The shuttle stopped and I walked into the space pod that would send me their. As I looked around the place next thing I knew I was on the battle field firing at everything that came in my way. As I was running to the base where Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo where I was shot in the side by a tranquilizer 'Why the hell is a tranquilizer here?' I thought as everything went black. 

I woke up on a couch with a tall green man that looked like Piccolo but with black instead of white cloths on. "Hey, you woke up!" he said smiling slightly. (A.N.:This is Evil Piccolo from my Chat room he isn't evil, infact he is funny ^_^ luv ya picky-wow) As I sat up I was in a white room with lots of lights. "Could you keep the lights low?" I said as I closed my left eyes. He stood up, damn, he was tall. He turned off some lights and I opened my eye. "Can you stand up? I thought you where and enemy, sorry about the tranquilizer, I don't use guns on females that are as young as you." he said and I stood up yelling "Im not weak infact I am half say-jin, half Calabarian, Mostly Moon powers and Star powers." He blinked "Say-jin and Moon?" "She couldn't be, could she?" said a boy looking about 20 something. "Well she has the moon symbol and her tail is invisible" came from a man that looked like Goku from the pictures I had seen. "If she is it would make since with she came from the other Dimension." said a man with spiky black hair. "She does have the eyes of the child Terinn told us about." said a kid with purple hair.. 'Terinn, that's my dad's name.' "Terinn? TerinnZ? Star Child TerinnZ? My dad? You know my dad? Where IS he? I NEVER MET HIM!!!" I screamed and the green man looked at me. "She is Terinn's child. I'll be a monkey's uncle." he said smiling. "I got a new kid to mess with." he said smiling wider if possible. "Who are you people?" I said very confused as I sat up. "Im Gohan" said the man that looked about 20 something. "Im Trunks." said the purple haired kid. "Im Vegeta" said the guy with the spiky black hair. "Im Goku" said the one that I thought was Goku. "Im Evil Piccolo, you can call me Piccolo." said the tall green man. 

As the war ended quickly I learned allot about my say-jin power and I saw I had this long black fuzzy tail. It's kinda annoying but, I'll deal. I think I kept my mind off of Adin with all the laughing from Picky-wow. Oh, that's the nick name I gave him for fun. It seemed everything was getting better till I heard what was going on in Adin's dimension.   


A.N.: What ya think? Yes it was kinda short. I was busy and couldn't think anymore. >. please R&R. 


	5. Little Rini's Adventure4

I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Moyu, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I don't own the song Slide by Goo Goo Dolls Just having fun with it. So don't sue me cause Im pour and all I have is this lossy piecea junk so called a 'Computer'.   


I sat in the space ship, that Piccolo and I made, that was taking me back to Adin. I had said my good-byes to everyone. While I was their I made it with piccolo. Washu gave me the blue prints. It's called Ryo-Okie, Ya, the one Ryoko has. She is cool she helped us make it. She calls me Short Shit for fun and it was cool. Ryo-okie was like Ryoko's and is just as sweet. I also made a Ken-okie. He is pretty cool he normaly is their for the battles. I was happy to go home, home that's not my home. My home is the greatest demension, known for it's leader, my mother, Neo Queen Serenity. Adin, wouldn't be Adin, I knew that and that's why I was getting my Gundam to fight along side of Adin, or what's left of him. I knew that peace was slowly comeing and I didn't want to have nothing to do after the war so I inrolled in the Sanq Kingdom school. I would be listed under 'Neo Princess Serenity' or Rini Chiba. Chiba is Darien's last name. I didn't want it but it would prove Im her. When I got my gundam the warehouse was empty and Washu left me a note, well note that she was on. 

_I stepped into the warehouse as a screen showing Washu poped up. "Well you are back. Had fun? Well your gundam is ready to go and if Im correct it is After Colony 195 almost 196. The war may end soon so don't go fighting just go to school and look for a guy named 'Heero Yuy' who is Adin. Take care Rini, and don't get killed." and the screen disappeared as the training room door opend.___

I loaded up the gundam and left my space ship invisiblely floating around space with my tracker on it. I took a shuttle to earth.   
  


I walked up the steps to the school and saw someone pulling up. A women, I think it's Relena Peacecraft. I had learned about her when on my way to get the gundam. I pulled up my emotionless mask which means I should no emotions. Washu taught me to do this. She said 'Only show emotions when needed.' and I saw that they weren't needed so, I wont show them. A man with blonde hair, Quatre!?! Yes it's Quatre! Of all the people! Another person is coming out, he looks like Adin. He stood up and looked around his Pussian blue eyes so emotionless like mine. So it is a small world after all. His eyes looked with mine and I emeditly walked into the school. I had been here for 3 weeks. It was pretty cool. I didn't like that girl, what's her name? Dorothy Catalonie, something like that. She has the freakest eye brows. Ugh, uglyest danm thing! Hehe, Im mean. I was in class when two students walked in, it was Adin and Quatre. "Hello everyone, here are the two new students. Please say your names." said a teacher. "My name is Quatre Rabbaba Winner." said Quatre, I tried to control a smile from coming, it worked once I heard Adin, I mean Heero's motone voice. 'I have one like that, we are both different', I thought as I looked out the window when he spoke. "My Name is Heero Yuy." 

Well, I was tired of school so I walked to the gardens after school, they are such bueaty. I felt someone was watching me so I walked through the bushes. I sighed and Knew who it was. "Adin" I said aloud and I head him grunt. "When did you come back?" he said with some hint of happyness in his voice. I turned around and glared at him with a cold glare and he glared right back. "That's non of your bussiness." I said and began to walk past him. He grabed my wrist. "Please, don't go, I missed you, I don't mean to be cold. You see right through me, Rini, please." I turned to look at him. Emotion, passion, was in his eyes. I let my bairer fall and I slid my hands around his neck. His arms went to my waist as he pulled me close. He had growen, we where both 15, I had growen as well, about as tall as him. Our lips met and his arms pulled me even closer. His tounge fought to open my mouth, I opened my mouth and he tounge slid in my mouth. I could hear some moans excape his mouth as many excaped mine. "Rini??" said a fimilar voice, Quatre! My arms moved and as did Adin's. We stood faceing Quatre. "I thought I would never see you!" he said and huged me. I huged him back with a smile. "I missed you Quatre. How has life been?" I said as Adin, or should I say 'Heero' had a confused look on his face. "Rini why where you kissing Heero?" Quatre said as I looked at Heero. "I grew up with him and I love him." I said firmly and Quatre smiled wider, if possible. "Really?!" Quatre stammerd. Heero nodded as he looked me up and down. I knew why, he was a guy, nothing new. Piccolo taght me how to turn on guys, he was a pimp after all. I looked at both of them. "Well, I need to get going. Nice seeing both of you, Heero" he nodded. "Quatre" he smiled as I walked off. 

That night Heero came into my room. "How did you find me?" I said. "I heard the locket. I could never forget that." he said as he picked me up fromt he bed. My raido was on and the song Slide played by the Goo Goo Dolls.   
  


Could you whisper in my ear   
The things you wanna feel   
I'd give ya anythin'   
To feel it comin'   
  
"Oh, Adin. I love you so much." I said and he kissed me as he set my feet on the ground. He slowly pushed me on the bed and he layed on top of me. "I love you, too, Rini my love." he said as he claimed my lips and nibbled on the bottom for a while.   


Do you wake up on your own?   
And wonder where you are   
You live with all your faults 

"No more being alone, I have you agian, I will never let you go." he said. "You where alone?" I said sadly. He looked up at me and nodded. I sighed and kissed him and rubed my tounge around his mouth. He began to feel my sides up and down. 

I wanna wake up where you are   
I won't say anything at all   
So why don't you slide   
Yeah I'm gonna let it slide 

"Forgive me Rini, for I have sined." he said and I looked up at him confused. "I didn't wear my gun to make you happy." he said with that coy smile I loved so much. "Oh Adin. All I need is you and I have the world." I said and began to kiss him again. 

Don't you love the life you killed   
The priest is on the phone   
Your father hit the wall   
Your ma disowned you 

Don't supposed I'll ever know   
What it means to be a man   
Somethin' I can't change   
I'll live around it 

I had a wonderful night of pleasure with him. I never knew such pleasure. Of course we had a condom. I couldn't be pregnat at this age and while he is in a war. I woke up that morning to find myself laying on my bed in his arms. I sighed happly, I was complete once again. 

I wanna wake up where you are   
I won't say anything at all   
So why don't you slide   
Mmm mmm slide 

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete   
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall   
Oh May   
Put your arms around me   
What you feel is what you are   
And what you are is beautiful   
Oh May   
Do you wanna get married, or run away? 

"Adin, after all this, can we run away. You know who I really am. Do you really think we could be together?" I said as I knew he was savoring the moment by pretending to sleep. "What ever you want, I will make it happen. You can be with me and I will be with you. Anything to keep you happy. Though I do need to leave soon." he said.   


And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete   
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall   
Oh May   
Put your arms around me   
What you feel is what you are   
And what you are is beautiful   
Oh May   
Do you wanna get married, or run away? 

I wanna wake up where you are   
I won't say anything at all 

"I know you have to fight. Please be safe and come back after this war." I said knowing I wouldn't see him again. I sat up and got dressed as he did. "I love you Rini. I would never die with you here for me." he said and kissed me as I put my blouse on. "I heard about the self-distruction." I said slowly. "Hn." was all he said.   


(yeah slide)   
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete (yeah slide)   
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall   
(yeah slide)   
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete (yeah slide)   
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall 

(Oh Oh Oh slide)   
Yeah, slide between the sheet of all those beds you never knew   
(Yeah slide)   
Why don't you slide into my room   
Just slide into my room   
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away...   
  


I slowly looked around the school and sighed. He was gone and I was alone. He left to fight. Well at least I know he is alive.   
  
  
  
  


A.N.: What ya think? please R&R   
  



	6. Little Rini's Adventure5

I was going to train again, why? I didn't really know, I just wanted to do something to paste the time. I went back to Piccolo's house. He knew I was on my since I phoned him. I knew the war was about to end when Heero, I was finally getting us to that, let for space. It would all end there. I thought if I went to Piccolo's I would stay out of his way and he could fight, and not have to worry about me. 

When I arrived Piccolo was playing with his son named Kyle(A.N: he is also from my chatroom he is Evil Piccolo's kid and he is by besets bud too, love u Kyle! kiss and hugs!!). He was earth looking. He had silver hair to his ears and blues eyes, he looked about my age. He was playing catch the ki with piccolo. "HEY MR. PICKY WOW!!!!!" I screamed and he stopped. "RINI!!! my little pimp tress!!" he said while walking over to me and telling his son to do the same. Apparently he was only born a year ago and he was with his mom then he came to piccolo used his power to make him older for the battles. 

"How have ya been? It hasn't been a year, did you miss us that much? Just a couple of weeks." piccolo said. "Hey, I would like you to meet my son." "SON!?!?!?!" I said shocked. "And why didn't you tell me u had a son?" i said. "He was born a year ago and had been with his mom since he just a week ago came her i used my powers to make her older, so he is 16." piccolo responded. "Well nice to meet you, what's your name?" i asked. "Kyle" he said smiling. "Nice to meet you kyle, Im Rini." "Yeah, Princess to the Moon dimension. I met your dad yesterday, he sure is a nice guy." he said. I looked at piccolo and he nodded, I then took off flying to piccolo's house. 

I walked in to see a man with black hair to his shoulders and sky blue eyes. 'How in gods name did I get red eyes? i wondered.' "TerinnZ." i said slowly. He turned to me and smiled. "Rini." was all he said when he scooped me up into his arms picking me up into a big hug. I smiled and laughed. "Oh, dad. I have missed you so much." I said. "I always wanted to see you. Your mother has to see you." he said. I looked down. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she still married to the man that wanted to kill me?" i asked and he looked down as well. "No, they had a divorce. She misses you very much. I could take you to her." he said and i looked up at with joy in my eyes. "REALLY?!" i said loudly.   


He smiled and said "Yes." I ran outside and jumped up and down with joy, I felt like a kid again. I wanted to scream run jump and play. "Hey, hey what's the reason for the happiness?" piccolo and kyle said. "I get to meet my mom!!" i said and hugged both of them and ran to my space ship, Ryo-ohkie. 

I looked around the place, and pulled out my suit case. It was time to have fun. There was a reason I came here. Ryoko was gonna meet me here and we were going to be Space Pirates together. I pulled out my outfit and put it on. It was a tight black space body suit. It had a red diamond shaped on the breast area and a hole right in the middle of my, em, gap with, the em, breast. He-he-he... I had black high heel boots on as well. I pulled out a black poll and taped the bottom and it enlarged to as tall as me with a yellow glowing ball with two rings orbiting in different ways. It had 7 balls inside orbiting as well. I was in my space pirate outfit, I was, Space Pirate Kyoko. 

I walked out with the outfit on that night, I was gonna sneak out. I knew I was going to meet my mom, but it will have to hold. I phases to Terinn's bedroom and set a note next to the bed that said: 

Daddy- 

Maybe later we could go to mom, but right now, I have stuff to do. It was fun seeing you and I hope to see you again. Take care. ^_^ 

-Little Rini 

I phased back to my space ship and went inside it. Ken-ohkie in his cabbit form jumped in my lap as i sat in my chair infront of the control panel. "Quew?" he said and i nodded. "Ryo-ohkie, to Ryoko, now." and I speeded off to Ryoko.I closed my eyes and my hair turned red and short to my shoulders, thin and straight. I left my eyes the same, i loved my red eyes.   


"Welcome to my life" said Ryoko as she entered my space ship. "Were are your cabbits??" I asked. "We'll us yours. Nice get up. What's your name gonna be?" she asked. "Kyoko." I said plainly and my emotionless mask fell over my face and i speeded off to the main Juri Bank. "Ready?" i asked in a monotone voice. "Yeah.". I jumped up and phases to infront of the bank and Ryoko did the same but appeared in her space pirate outfit. My face had two triangle black places on my cheek and my left eye had black over it. Ryoko had the same but it was her right eye with black over it. 

"1,2,3..." i said and we began to stab people around us. We ran into the bank and killed anyone in our way. I made a blade come out of the bottom of my staff and began to shove it into people after people. Ryoko was behind me decoding all the doors. I got to the cash and took it all, I phased to Ryo-ohkie and so did Ryoko.   
  


As the months passed it seemed we were on every wanted page, I was happy, I was having fun, I was living it up. Ryoko went home she said she was too old for this but I kept going. Nagi tried to get me a couple times. But this time I would kill her, well try.   


I was in the Gundam Dimension. I knew the war was over and I didn't care. I was on L1 and hiding from Nagi. My outfit was a catholic school girl outfit with a short black bladed skirt with a white shirt that the two three bottoms were undone. I had knee high boots on as well. I did have a good amount of breast I have to itmit. God did bless me, it made it easier to get a ride at least. 

I was running again i had turned 16 two days ago. I ran into someone and said sorry while continuing to run but the person kept getting in my way. I was about to yell at them when i looked up and saw who it was. 'Oh,no.' i thought. "Rini? what did u do to your hair." he said. It was Adin I looked away from him. Nagi was getting closer. "Rini, look at me. I know it's u." he said with a monotone voice. I pulled him right to my face. "Listen, I am in deep shit at the moment. If you don't recognize me I am the most wanted space pirate Kyoko. So if you don't mind please step aside so I can get away from Nagi." I said as i glared into his eyes. He pulled my closer and i refused him so much. "Please, just let me go, I can't stay here." I said. He let me go. "Rini, come with me on my get away." he said. I ran from him. 

She was getting even closer I ran as fast as I could go. All of a sudden I phased next to Adin. "I love you." i whispered in his ear. He turned to me and smiled as his mask fell and did mine. "Come on and hurry." i said and dragged him as I ran. He soon understood and began to run just as fast as me. I pulled out a walkie talkie. "Come in, Ken-ohkie get ready for battle Ryoohkie get near L1 now." i said into it and put it on my side. 

I stopped running and so did Adin. I looked at him and kissed him. He did the same and put his hands around my waist as my arms warped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We phased to into Ryo-ohkie. He pulled away and I smiled. "Welcome to my world." i said and sat in the seat infront of the control panel. I mad another seat appear and Adin sat in it. "Ryo-ohkie, Ken-ohkie form together now!" i said and the rom had a red carpet under it. The space ship cam two times as bigger. Nagi's Ken-ohkie appeared and began to fire at us. "Ryo-ohkie shield up, Ken-ohkie fire at Nagi!" i screamed and ryo-ohkie had a shield come up while Kenohkie fired at Nagi. "Light speed to the Moon Dimension." i said and we speeded away from Nagi. 

  


A.N: Well that's it, please R&R sorry it took so long, i had a brain fart >. 


	7. Little Rini's Adventure6

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of these characters except Yohevet and Zappora, they are mine. Well I don't own the song Loser by 3 Doors down, nor do I own the song Hangin' by a moment by Lifehouse. So please don't sue me. Oh, and enjoy. ^_^   


My hair turned back to normal. It turned pink and up in it's cones. It gracefully fell to my feet. I heard Adin moving around. He was waking up. Were almost there. I sighed, I knew something Adin didn't. A war was coming again in his dimension. 'Peace is never forever.' i thought. He sat in the chair still with a disturbed look on his face. I was on the other side of the room messing with the controls. "Shit, one of ryo-ohkie's engines is jacked up." i said aloud. I looked back at Adin, he still had that disturbed look. I floated over to him and leaned down. My lips brushed his fore-head and he sighed happily. 

I walked out of the control room into the part of the ship I added on. I went into my room and pulled out my locket. "Im coming home, mom." i said as i set it back down. I pulled out an towel and bikini. I need to go in the spa I attached to this ship.   
I put the bikini on and rapped the towel around my waist. I walked past Adin and heard him moan out my name. I smirked and kissed his lips with my eyes closed. Next thing I knew he pulled me into his lap. I opened my eyes to see a devilish smile on his lips. "You tricked me!" i said and he smiled. "I knew if i moaned your name you would give me a kiss." he said. I rested my fore-head to his and he kissed my nose. "I love you." he said and picked me up. I squealed. "Adin, not now." i said. He grunted and began to walk to my room. I phased to behind him. "I need to relax in the spa. Your welcome to sleep in my room." i said as I walked over to the door that lead to the spa. I heard him walk to my room. He went to sleep. 

I laid in the spa in the bikini relaxing. 'This is soothing.' I thought. All of a sudden I heard an Alarm go off. Shit, space police. I thought as i ran into the main room. Adin was in their looking at the ships. "Fuck, there are thousands of them" I screamed. I then appeared in my space pirate outfit with my hair red and short again. "Rini, your in your mom's place, don't worry about it." adin said. I looked at him and shook my head. "it's not that easy, i can't let people know who i am." i said with a desperate look on my face. Adin pulled me into his embrace and held me tight while whispering in my ear "Then lets get out of here." I looked up at him and shook my head again, i could hear him sigh. "Rini, I love you with all my heart, you have to except the fact of who you are, leave this life and live with your mother. I'll take this ship and go back to my home." he said. "do you really think it's that easy??" i said "I can't just leave this. I worked hard for this title, for a reason, I can't say." "Give this up, please for me. I want you happy and I know with your mom you will be happy." he said. "No, I'll be happy when, when I leave this place!" i screamed and pushed Adin into my teleport vault. "Bye Adin." I said as I pushed the button to send him back to his place. I saw the look of pain in his eyes before he disappeared. This is my last act, better go down with a big bang. 

I put my black shadow mask on and appeared in space infront of my space ship. "POWER OF THE STARS COME TO ME!" i said and everything glowed around me. "KA MEHAMEAHAAAA!!!" i screamed as i blasted all of the space ship away except one. The Jurian Space Ship. I looked at it and saw Tusami looking at me. She sent a jurian blast full ahead at me i put up ryo-ohkie's shield around her and took the blast. I couldn't feel my body, everything is gone. I saw a ship coming near me. 'mom' i thought. She was in it, i could feel her aura.   


I woke up in a huge room. There was a lady in white with long blonde hair looking at me with loving eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yes." i said while siting up and then stood up. "Who are you?" i said slowly looking at her. Those sky blue eyes so familiar. "I am Neo Queen Serenity, your mother." she said as a tear slid down her face. I hugged her tightly, I knew it, somehow i knew it. 

3 years had pasted, I had became quite the young lady, 19 years old now. I was tired of this place, I wanted to leave. The balls where so boring and the only one I could talk to was a cat named Diana who was my guardian. I sighed as I looked around the gardens. Im leaving this place, now. I stood up and went into my room. I put on my catholic school girl outfit on, the black plaid skirt and the white shirt. Hn, I swear, I wish my breast would stop growing now, they get to big. My luck I suppose, I stayed with the three buttons undone. I put on my black knee high boots on. I stood up after I laced them and looked in the mirror. 'Im gone.' i thought as I picked up my black back pack. I put it over my shoulders and went to the space port where Ryo-ohkie and Ken-ohkie was kept. 

I put ken-ohkie in cabbit form and stepped into Ryo-ohkie. "Mama's home." i said as the lights came on in it. "To the Gundam Dimension." time to pay Adin a visit. Ryo-ohkie speeded off to the dimension where my love was. This Princess stuff wasn't for me. I felt lost once I was back here, I always came back here. To Adin. I felt I had lost everything, I didn't know what I had lost, I just lost it. On some level, I suppose you could relate, but I can't. I never will, things don't seem the same. I was right about the war that was coming here, it had happened. Adin, saved Relena Dorlian, and disappeared. 

It was a morning, the morning of my 20th birthday. I had planed to get out of my bed and do some shopping, after that, I was headed to piccolo's. My house was 3 stories tall. I lived with a friend of mine named Yohevet. She was jewish and fun to joke with. She taught me hebrew and he sister Zappora moved in with us 5 months ago. The middle floor it there's and the top is mine, the bottom is the kitchen and all that good stuff. We have 2 guest rooms. I had a huge stone balcony for my room. The room is huge, not as big as my room in the Moon Palace, but it's big. I looked out side the vanity windows, too sunny. I stood up and stretched. I had a big black shirt on with a mean looking dog on it saying "You want some of this?". I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Shalom." said Zappora as she cooked breakfast. That girl could cook, like no tomorrow, she loved to. "What's that I smell?" I said. "Latcus, and some kuskus" I smiled as she said this. I took a latcus that was made and eat it. "NO! NO!" she yelled. "Oiy! I swear, girl Im gonna fry your hand." she said. 

  
I sighed and went to the living room. I smiled as I put in my 3 Doors Down CD. I put it to # 2 and put it up all the way to wake Yohevet up. 

Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place   
I need this every time, take your lies get off my case   
Some day I will find, a love that flows Through me like this   
This will fall away, this will fall away 

I walked up to her room and knocked on her door. "OIY, TURN IT DOWN!!" she screamed. "Not till you wake up." I said smiling. She soon came out of her room and shoved me. "Yeah!" I said and walked down the stairs with her following. "Get some cloths on for goodness sake." said Yohevet. I shrugged and walked up to my room, they were like my sisters. Which sometimes was annoying. 

You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the fall   
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah 

I slowly raised back from my room wearing my catholic school girl outfit and my knee high boots. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my trench coat. "Where is she off to now?" i could here Zappora ask Yohevet. "I think she is out to the gardens near the Sanq Kingdom. YOu know she loves to go wonder around them. She talks to Relena sometimes." replied Yohevet. I ran back over to them and grabbed a latcus and ran out the door. "COME BACK WITH THAT LATCUS!" I heard Zappora scream. 

This is getting old, I can't break these Chains that I hold   
My body's growing cold, there's nothin Left of this mind or my soul   
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of This poison is taking me higher 

Relena was one of my good friends as well, every now and then I walked or ran to the gardens to talk to her. I was her support for continuing to go to work. She met Adin, well Heero, she said. I knew that we would be good friends, and we were. She hadn't seen him since the end of the last battle. Adin knew I was here and if he wanted to speak with me he would. I ran up to Relena and hugged her. "REL!" I said and she laughed. "Hello Rini. How are you?" she asked. "Im good, I can't stay long Yohevet has stuff to do with me. Birthday stuff, you know. I brought you a latcus, made by Zappora." I said as I handed the latcus to her. She just smiled and pulled out a box. "Happy birthday Rini." she said as she handed it to me. I opened it as fast as I could, it was small could have a bracelet in it. As I opened it I saw two tickets to 3 Doors Down concert. I squealed and hugged her. "You'll come with me right?" I said jumping up and down. "If you want me too, I'll see what I can do." she said. "I really Need to go, see you later Relena and THANK YOU!" i said as I ran back to my place. 

This will fall away, this will fall away   
You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall   
Cause I'm a loser   
You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall   
Cause I'm a loser 

I came in and put the tickets in my room in a safe place, I told the girls and they said I was lucky. "RINI!!! COME ON!!!" Yohevet and Zappora yelled at me. I ran to the car which was a black BMW. I bought it so I was driving. Yohevet and Zappora sat in the car and we went to the mall. 

We came back with bag after bag of stuff. We all went shopping, I have lots of new cloths and lots more. I went over to the TV and put it on. The next thing I saw was swarms of people running on the screen and the new lady saying "The Sanq Kingdom is under attack! Just a few minutes ago mobile dolls came swarming down the sky and began to fire." I looked at Yohevet and Zappora. They new about my gundam and they nodded to me. I ran up to my room and pulled out a dives. "Ryo-ohkie, Im coming up." i said into it. 

I phased to into my space ship. I ran to were Shi Tenshi was kept. I looked up at it. I was going into a battle, I knew how to fight with it and it had the zero system now which I easily controlled. I got into it and went to the earth as fast as possible. Adin would show up if this was here. The Gundams had been destroyed except mine. Though, I believe Adin rebuilt his. I was right because when I got there He was in Wing Zero. I began to kill mobile doll after doll. I was going to protect my friends and keep peace, The wing zero hadn't noticed me yet. 

I pulled out my beam saber and that's when Adin sent me a warning shot, or shots. I pulled the beam saber up to Wing Zero and sent Adin a message. "That's no way to treat your lover." i said and moved my beam saber. I began to kill more dolls and I had some fun I have to itmit. THe battle field was thrilling to me. 

After the battle I had to hide my gundam, otherwise, Relena would want it gone. The fact that there were still gundam's made her day worse. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to protect her. 

After putting my gundam up I went to piccolo's dimension. He was throwing a party for me. When I walked in I saw my mother there. I wanted to leave right then. I left that place because, it was killing my soul, it was killing who I am. I looked up at her. She smiled and hugged me while whispering "I know why you left." I looked up at her and smiled. 

That night was weird, we did allot of partying and I found myself in a hotel on L1. I supposed it was Washu, she was there. Im sure it was. I was walking around that afternoon. I looked around and bumped into Adin. I looked at him and he looked at me with a sad look. I was still wearing what I was wearing yesterday. He had a sad look and I know why. I had hurt myself in the battle and some of the control panel come off and made a huge cut on my shoulder and leg. I had that repaired since that happened I had Washu do some extra upgrading on it. 

I hugged Adin so tight to me. I thought he would disappear. I felt him pick me up into his arms and before I knew it her was whispering sweet nothings in me ear like old times. I smiled as I looked up at him. "Come live with me." i said and saw his mood change. "I-I can't." he said. "Why?" i asked. "Im afraid if I get to close to you, you'll die." he said. I held him tight to me. "Adin, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." i said and he smiled. "I hope your right." "I am." i replied. 

I took him home with me, Yohevet and Zappora just shook my head as we walked into my room. I shut the door behind us and he looked at me with lust in his eyes. He slowly put his hand on my cheek, his head came close to mine and it ended up into a passionate kiss, just what I had been wanting. 

My radio was one and the song Hangin' by a Moment by Lifehouse played. Adin began to pull off his jacket to revile his green tank top. I smiled at him and took off my trench coat letting it drop to the floor with his jacket. He began to undo the button's to the shirt as I began to pull his shirt off. All at once his shirt went off and as did mine. I stood there in a skirt and bra and him with his jean pants on and the song seemed to fit the mood. 

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Im closer than I started   
Im chasing after you. 

He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss which I of course took. I rapped my arms around his neck as he began to nibble and kiss my neck. I moaned out his name slowly. "...Adin.." He moved his head too look in my eyes. He eyes were filled with love, god how much I love him. "I love you." he said as he began to walk me to my bed. 

Im falling even more in love with you.   
Let go of all I've held on to   
Im standing here intill you make me move   
Im hangin' by the moment you went through. 

Forgetting all im lacking   
Completely incomplete.   
I'll take your invention.   
You take all of me 

He gently laid me on the bed and smoothed my face in kisses. His hands roomed my stomach, back and front chest. I felt I was going to burst from all the emotions I felt. I missed him too much. I ran my fingers through his hair and up an' down his chest. I felt his scars and slowly rubbed each of them which made him moan my name. I could feel his member against my thigh through his pants. 

Now Im fallin even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held on to   
Im standing here intill you make me move   
Im hangin' by the moment you went through. 

Wanting for the only thing I know   
Im running to catch you when you fall   
I don't know what im turning into.   
Im hangin' by the moment you went through. 

Cause nothing els is better   
there's nothing els to find   
there's nothing in the world   
that can change mind   
there is nothing els   
there is nothing els   
there is nothing els 

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Im closer than I started   
Im chasing after you. 

Im falling even more in love with you.   
Let go of all I've held on to   
Im standing here intill you make me move   
Im hangin' by the moment you went through. 

Im livin for the only thing I know   
Im running to catch you when you fall   
and i don't know what im turning into   
just hangin' by a moment you went through   
just hangin by a moment   
hangin by a moment   
hangin by a moment   
hangin by a moment you went through 

There were no limits that night, and I loved it. I woke up that morning to look up at him. I laid on his chest and the sheets covered our bodies. I smiled as the light from the sun went through the drapes on the vanity. and on his face. He looked so peaceful and so handsome. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile as he pulled me up to a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair again. It hadn't grown much, he most likely kept it cut. I loved the way it covered his face, though when it covers his eyes I become angered. I love his Prussian blue eyes, they can see right through me sometimes and I love it, I absolutely love him. I didn't think it was possible but Im falling even more inlove with him.   


Hey! What do you think? I worked hard on it and it's long. Sorry it took so long though. Please R&R. 


	8. Little Rini's Adventure7

I stood up looking around with a dazed look. Another battle was stirring, I had been talking to Relena about it off and on. I would fight to the bitter end. Adin had been going to repair his gundam allot, it didn't really bother me since I was focused on keeping Yohevet and Zappora calm. They were around when the war in AC 195 happened and they lost their family due to it. I had to make sure they knew I would never let harm come to them. Somehow I knew it was a lie, I was weaker than before, and I didn't have the will to fight, It wasn't what I wanted yet I had to do it. I was suited up and had Shi Tenshi hidden, I was planing on hacking into the enemy's computer and blow their mission, which would be hard.   


I never knew really how much I loved this world intill it was too late. The things I held on to seemed to fade that night, everything did, sadly, I went with it.   


I walked silently on the ground not making a sound. I had total black on, the mission was to receive all data about them that I could. I saw a soldier and knocked him out. I changed into his cloths and walked into the building. I saw more guards and tried to keep my cool. I managed to get by them and make it to the control room. I began to down load the information as fast as I could. I heard foot steps and I froze in my tracks. I couldn't move, not one inch. My breathing began to go shallow and the next thing I knew there was a gun pointed at my head. "What are you doing??" the soldier said. "Im clearing some flies for the sergeant." I said hoarsely. He nodded and walked away. I gasped for air. Jesus, Im gonna get caught. i thought to myself. 

As I walked out after it was finished loading I began to left. Slowly I walked out into the forest near by. I heard a alarm go off and gun shots. "GET OUT THE DOGS!!! THEY'LL BE IN THE FOREST BY NOW!!!" screamed a soldier. As I looked around I ran into a bush. All of a sudden arms wrapped around my waist and i was pulled up into the air. "Hush now." said a cold voice into my ears. I couldn't scream, I would be found. "Now, Rini, give me the moon power now and I'll let you go." I looked around me and screamed out "HELP I FOUND THE ENEMY!!!" and after that the soldiers came barging over there. "We'll meet again Rini, I will find out, and I will have you dead." the person said before leaving. 'Fuck.' i thought. I screamed to my feet and phased my ass outa there. 

As I ran to the my house I could smell the man on me. He was near, it wasn't me he was near. I stopped running and looked around paranoid. I had suddenly changed into baggy jeans and a black wife beater with a trench coat over it. A man with a very light blue outfit and a cape appeared infront of me. He had white hair to his shoulders and a black upside down crescent moon on his fore-head. I knew that symbol, the Nega Moon, the Nega moon is the people that tried to kill my mother several times. "Neo Princess Serenity, it's a pleasure, shouldn't you be in a white dress?" he said . "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I screamed at him. "I am Prince Diamond and I want your power and you dead." he said. 'Diamond, that sounds familiar. In one of my lessons with I was with me mother, Prince Diamond killed thousands of people to rule over her dimension.' i thought to myself. "Yes, I will rule, either by your side or with you dead." he said to me. I looked up at him and began to run. 

I finally made it to my house and ran up to my room to find Adin there on the computer. He turned to look up at me with worry in his eyes. "What is it?" he said while jumping up and running to her. "He's going to kill me." i said with shock written' all over my face. "Who?" "Him, the prince of Evil in my dimension.-" "Prince Diamond." said someone from behind us. I turned around to see him with a gun pointed at Adin. I looked at Adin and shoved him out of the way and the sound of the bullet rang in my ears as I fell to the ground. I felt the bullet pierced through my shoulder and it hurt like a bitch. I looked around and saw Adin crying and Yohevet looking at me with wide eyes as Zappora ran in. 'It's over' i thought to myself. I handed Adin a disc. "Listen to me Adin, use what's on this disc and use is well." i said as I stood up. 

"Were are you going?" adin said as he looked at me with a serious look. I looked at him as I had my emotionless face fall upon me. "Im going to take care of him and you are going to take care of this dimension." i said. Adin looked at me and nodded. I quickly gave him a kiss and walked out the door saying. "Yohevet, Zappora, cabbit form now." and they both turned into Ryo-ohkie and Ken-ohkie. "Take care Adin, and don't die on me." i said to Adin and phases to outside with the cabbits. 

"Ryo-ohkie change now." i said and she changed into a space ship. I jumped into it and looked around sadly for I knew, I wouldn't make it back, something told me I wouldn't see Adin, ever again.   


A.N.: Hi! Left you to think ^_^ I know it was short but i was in a hurry to get to my aunts. Well, please be a good person and R&R 


	9. Little Rini's Adventure8

Oh, sorry about no disclaimer on the last one, i just down own any of these people or My Way by Limp Bizkit damn my luck! Well on to the fic   
  
  
  
"You know those posters that said 'Today is the beginning of your life.' they are true about everyday except, the day you die."   


I went to the place my books from my mother said he would be, in the 3rd dimension within the moon kingdom. I appeared in my space pirate out fit and powered up a ki in my left hand. I left Ryo-ohkie and ken-ohkie with mom and told her if I didn't come back that she needed to give them to Washu. 

I walked around for a little bit trying to find him. "Im right behind you." said a voice and i turned around to look at him. I shoved the ki at him and flew back wards for about 9 feet away from him. When I looked up at him he had the ki in his hand and observing it. "Very nice, lets see how you like having it thrown at you." he said as he hurled it at me with speed. I dogged it but had the side of my hip burned. 

I tried my best to ignore the gun shot wound but when I landed on it I flinched in pain. I stood up and he came walking towards me. I began to walk backwards and ended up against a wall. "Why don't you give up and we rule this place together?" he said and i spit in his face. He put his arms against the wall and cornered me. I turned my head so my left side of my head was against the wall. I closed my eyes and stood up against the wall waiting for my death. I felt a hand on my cheek and saw his hand on my cheek as he looked at me with lust in his eyes. This pissed me off and a put my knee up and nailed him right in the jewels. He fell backwards and yelped. I made several kis and fired them at him, one after one I fired. "KAYO KEN ATTACK TIMES 5!!!" I screamed as I fired the Kayo Ken attack. 

I could hear his scream of pain and smirked at the thought of him suffering. When the smoke cleared I saw him with blood trickling down his face. I floated up into the air and waited for him to make his move. He stood up and fired lightning at me I dogged them as much as I could but seemed to get hit most of the time. Once again He had me cornered up against the wall. "You can't die my child, not now, you have someone to go to, you have a life to live." i heard a voice tell me, it was my mother. "Believe in your power and believe in the other planets power, with them, you can defeat him" she said again. I looked at him and my eyes seemed like the became a flame. He made a ki like mine and shoved it into my side and i screamed out in pain, things began to blur, as I closed my eyes at the pain. 

'Believe in my powers.' i thought and opened my eyes wide. I saw a gun pointed at my head and Diamond holding it. "MERCURY STAR POWER! MARS STAR POWER JUPITER STAR POWER VENUS STAR POWER URANUS STAR POWER NEPTUNE STAR POWER! PLUTO STAR POWER!!!" i heard voices scream and I yelled along with them. "COSMIC CHIBI MOON POWER!!!!" I screamed as I turned into Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. I looked at Diamond as my angle wings spread across me and I wore my moon princess dress with the moon princess crown fit upon my head. 

Diamond looked at me and shook his head and dropped the gun, no I wasn't going to die, not now, maybe later, but not now. I saw the fear in his eyes as I pulled up my moon wand. "THE POWER OF THE STARS! THE POWER OF THE MOON! THE POWER OF MY SOUL AND MY HEART!!!! MOON COSMIC POWER!!!!" i screamed as I sent the blast at Diamond. The power was too much for me and a ended up going through the wall and many others. Finally i stopped and laid on the ground. I looked around my back must be broken. I guess I am dyeing. 

I couldn't feel my body, I heard some voices. "She's over her!" someone said. "Is she alive??" another said. "It doesn't look like it but we'll get her to the hospital and see what we can do." the same person the first time said. "Oh Rini, You should have powered up more, but you did what you had to do." i knew that voice, it was Serenity. "MOM! IM ALIVE! PLEASE! TELL ADIN I LOVE HIM!" i tried to scream but nothing came out. "oh god, please, help me." i said but still nothing came out. 

All i could see was black, no light, just black. I could hear voices every now and then, but they seem to fade. One thing stayed on my mind. 'Adin' I had to get out of this. Was I in hell? It seemed that way. I had images of people crying and others dyeing, I didn't know what to do to make it stop. I tried to scream but nothing came out, just silence, I suppose this is what I get for everything I have done, the killing when i was a space pirate, the fighting I have done. The only thing that was good I did, was saving Adin from the gunshot. I could feel all my wounds as well. The one that hurt the most was my heart, it seemed like it was caving in. There is so much beauty in the world and I just can't take it, and now that I wont see it anymore, it seems I want to die. 

Nothing is clear 

nothing is all right 

im dyeing here 

and in a way I want it 

in a way I need it 

in a way you know you want it too. 

Im loosing my light tonight 

and you know it's true 

so don't act like im alive 

cause im dead 

and forever it will be that way. 

I thought I would never see anyone's face again, 'never again shall the twine meet' I thought to myself.   


After a while I heard a voice. "Rini, please, don't die. You can get better, I know you. Just heal, they say you have been breathing better. Please Rini, come back to me." I knew that voice, it wasn't Serenity's it was... ADIN! I tried to move as much as I could and pulled screamed and tried to open my eyes. "AAAADIIN!!!" I screamed. All of a sudden I open my eyes to his bright light. I feel something warm against my hand and I slowly move my hand. I hear the heart monitor pick up and doctors coming in. The light is too bright for me. "err, someone turn off the damn lights." i say and go back to sleep. Damn! I was so close to waking up. Oh well, maybe just a few more hours wont hurt, I was wrong. 

"Do you really think she is ready for the surgery?" that was Adin, I had felt his presence forever. "Yes, we have to take care of her internal bleeding or she'll end up dying." said someone, I guess the doctor, sounds good to me. "But their are chanced of her dying in the surgery! You can't just take that chance!" that was Quatra, I know his voice as well. "She is strong, she will make it through it." that was Wufie, oh, how a good spar with him sounds fun.errrr, the pain again. I opened my eyes and saw the bright light. "I thought I said turn some damn lights off!" i yelled and this time it came out. I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Please, turn off lights, it's killing my eyes." i said calmly. I could see some lights where being toned down. I went to sit up and I heard foot steps and people saying. "No,no no!" I looked to see all of my old friends there, Piccolo was smiling like a dumb idiot. I pulled a smile across my face and I sat up in the bed not caring what they say. "You think I have internal bleeding?" I said looking at the doctor. "Yes, you do the cat scans and ex-ray results say you do." he said.   


I had managed to stay awake for awhile, they said I needed to rest before the surgery. I was going to talk to each of the Gundam Pilots in private. Wufie was the first I wanted to talk to. "Wufie, If I make it through this, you have the spar with me, i need a good spar, but if i don't-" I saw Wufie going to protest but I continued before he could. "I want you to have the ring you gave me back, you deserve it and I never understand why you gave it too me." i finished and he looked at me. "I gave it to you because you are strong and you deserved it, don't go weak on me, you will make it." he said that and left. Next was Trowa. "Trowa, I know I have a chance to die, and if I do I want you to know that you are a great person and talk more often, please, I don't want you to be sad, talk more and make friends. Ok?" Trowa nodded and left, Duo now. "YEAH! I get a call from Heero saying he needed a ride to this dimension and i wondered why so I called the others and why all ended up coming, I would never think the reason he came here was because of you, to think, you knew all of use, that's cool. Your gonna make it through this and I want you to keep the cross even if you don't it's something to remember me by." Duo said. I never got to say anything with him, he did my talking I suppose, now Quatra. "Rini, you'll make it through this, I know you will, just rest, i'll send heero in." Quatra left after that. He wasn't taking it well, I knew that, he always hid every thing.   


I sighed, this was going to be the hardest. Adin walked in the door and shut it behind him. He looked at me with such tired and sad eyes. "Please, Adin, don't cry, Im alive are I not?" i said as he walked next to me. I patted the side of the bed next to me and he say there. I held him tight to me with his head on my chest as I tried to stop his sobbing. "I told you, every thing I touch is destroyed, I can't loose you." he said through his tears. I had noticed something since I saw Adin, he had more emotion, I guess after the war stopped he saw he needed emotions. "Adin, that's not true, I love you, you are my love and death wont stop that, I wont die, i will try and live through this, you do the same." I said as he looked at me. He leaned in and brushed his lips to mine. "I love you Rini, live for me." he said and walked out. 

The surgery went well, Im stuck in this hospital for two weeks, yeah right, I'll be gone. I hated those weeks in there but it did give me time to think. I saw how my life was important, and I shouldn't waste it. Though, I never will take the advise, Im just recognizing it. I heard people talk about me in the halls like "How could a fighter like her be the princess of a peaceful lady?" said one voice. "Didn't you know?" said another. "Know what?" " She has Say-jin blood running in her veins, of course she would fight!" said that other. "But, so does Serenity." "yeah, but she doesn't have it on both sides." I put up with it and got to learn what people really think of me. It makes me sick.   


Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody 

I stood up with a trench coat over my hospital cloths. Im getting out now, Im sick of this. Im going back to Adin. Adin ended up getting a call back since he became a perventer. 

Special,   
you think your special   
you do   
I can see it your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
look down on me   
and walk around on me 

They always think their better than me, nope, and I wont let them push me around any longer. I snuck to the Moon kingdom and into the space port. I slowly got on Ryo-ohkie and had Ken-ohkie turn back to cabbit form. As I left I felt woozy and the last thing I remember as seeing The earth in the Gundam Dimension. 

just one more fight about your leadership   
and i will straight leave your shit   
cause I've had enough of this   
and now Im pissed 

I woke up finding my self in the dark, the smell in the room was familiar, it was Adin. He had this smell I loved, I never knew what it was, I just know the smell. I looked around and felt someone next to me. When I looked over it was Adin fast asleep. I had learned from Adin to depend on my other senses like sent of smell and hear, and I had. 

this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way   
this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way 

Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody 

That night while I was looking at Adin and his beautiful peaceful face, I made a promise to myself, I would never fight. Never again, I would just stay here with Adin, and hide from my mother and my father as long as I could. 

just one more fight about allot of things   
and i will give up everything   
to be on my own again   
free again 

YEAH   
this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way   
this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way 

I had a bad feeling before I went to sleep, like someone had died. I didn't know it then but I was right. 

some day you'll see things my way   
cause you never know   
you never know   
when your gonna go   
some day you'll see things my way   
cause you never know   
no you never know   
when your gonna go 

Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check   
check out my melody 

just tone more fight and i'll be history   
yes i will straight up leave your shit   
and you'll be the one who's left missin'   
me 

yeah 

this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way   
this time im gonna let it all come out   
this time im gonna stand up and shout   
im gonna do things my way   
it's my way   
my way or the high way 

some day you'll see things my way   
cause you never know   
you never know   
when your gonna go   
some day you'll see things my way   
cause you never know   
no you never know   
when your gonna go 

Check check check check check out   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check out   
check out my melody   
Check check check check check out   
check out my melody 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed at the video phone. I saw the look on my dad's face is was sadness plainen and simple sadness. "She died last night, she knew she was getting to weak and old for this. She had to it was her time. Rini I need you to come back to the moon kingdom, it's your time to rule." he said looking at me through the video phone. I sighed and looked down, "All right, I'll get there as soon as I can." I said and went to turn it off but my dad said something. "Bring some cloths." he said and i turned it off. I stood there for minutes but it seemed like years just starring at the black screen. She was gone, I left her there and now she is dead. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left.   


I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and little kisses on my back going up to my neck. "Not right now Adin." I said and walked down the stairs. I didn't mean to be so cold and distant, I just don't know how to cope with this. "Rini what's wrong?" I heard him say as he walked behind me. "My mother died last night. I have to go back there and rule the dimension. I am the crowned princess of the Moon Kingdom." i said and turned around looking at him. If their was one thing i knew it was Adin wouldn't go with me. I knew him and he didn't like to have attention on him. "Will you please come with me?" I said as I continued to walk down the stairs. It was silent for a moment. "I can't I don't know how to live that kind of life." he said. I turned around with anger in my eyes and hurt. "DO YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO?!?!?" i screamed. "I am a warrior, do you know the things people say about me?" he nodded with a no. "I do, they say Im not fit to rule, well guess what? I don't have a choice. I never will because somehow my life is planed all out before I get a say in it." i finished. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I did never ment for it to come out like that. I placed my hand on his cheek and curessed his cheek for a long time. "Adin, I love you, if you don't want to come with me, then, don't." i said and walked to the frig to get a apple. I could hear him pace back and forth trying to decide what to do. I looked at him with sadden eyes and went up to my room. 

As I packed I heard Adin come in. "So?" i asked as I shut my suit case. "I can't." he said. I looked up at him and an emotionless mask fell over my face. "all right." i said and walked past him saying. "You can stay here i left a key on the bed and a maid comes in every day at noon to clean up. Take care Adin." and I walked away from him. 

  
A.N: So what ya think? I think it was pretty good, I could do better. Please R&R!!!!! 


	10. Little Rini's Adventure9

Not any of these characters belong to me, so do both me and the readers a favor and DON'T SUE ME!!!!   


Weeks I had been the queen of the Moon Kingdom and weeks I had been sadder than ever in my life. Since I left Adin I thought my life was going to be ok. I was wrong, I am the most depressed person in this dimension. Though it is my duty to rule over the Moon kingdom. At least that's what Luna and Diana say. I decided I would have some company so I called up Kyle. Piccolo said it would be cool if he hanged out with me. So I have him living in this huge crystal palace. And another thing why on gods earth would my mother have a damn crystal palace? Oh well, I suppose it will be ok. 

I walked down the stairs and to the meeting room. Once again another meeting with all of the leaders of the planets. I had to put up with King Darien glaring at me all the time. Though I had a bodyguard. Yep, I had said Kyle was my bodyguard. He kept me company and we would write notes in during the conferences making fun of Darien. The rest of them, Queen Mina, Queen Ami, Queen Lita, Queen Rae and all of them showed respect to me. I was the youngest cause Hotura is still older than me. 

I sat down and listened to them argue and argue. I learned something from Adin and that was emotions were never needed in the battle field and this was my battle field. The one thing that caught my attention was what Darien said "The Gundam Dimension has been in battle on in off, shouldn't we take this as a sign they have no power to keep peace." I stood up and stomped my fist on the table. "The problem they have is that people think that Relena Peacecraft's ideals are false but yet we have the same and we have no revolts, except the Dark Moon Kingdom." I said with anger in my eyes. "And you Darien if you believe this is a problem I think you should go there and have the council speak with them, maybe then you could have right to talk about it." i finished and sat down. He looked at me in disbelief and I could hear Kyle trying to suppress his laughter. I had an inner smile of satisfaction. 

After the conference Darien came up to me to speak to me. "Just because you rule over this dimension doesn't mean you can rule others." he said. "You know what, your right, so I try to help them not rule them, if you have a problem I know your son would have no problem taking your place, I know I wouldn't and Im sure the others wouldn't either. You are rather old, shouldn't you retire." I said and walked away from them up to my room. 

Kyle walked behind me and shut the door to my room as I walk in. "Darien should retire, the old man needs to get a life and stop waiting for me to mess up!" i screamed as I let my hair down from the normal fashion I have it in. Kyle just stood leaning against the door smiling. I sat down on my bed and brushed my hair out. "Who does he think he is? Some old guy who still keeps a grudge that I am not his child. Im happy I am not his child, having his traits would kill me." I said and I heard Kyle laugh. "You should really try to keep your composure around him." he said. "Yeah well if I did I wouldn't be able to piss him off so much." (A.N.: I don't have anything against Darien, I just diss him allot. ^_~) I replied. I stood up and put my hair in a pony tail. "Go on, get outa my room so I can change outa this dress." I said and he left. 

I stepped into my closet and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black tank top. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen and then the depression hit me. I sighed and got a soda. I can stay happy for awhile then be sad again. I walked into the dinning room and heard kyle come in. "Rini.." he said slowly and I looked up at him and saw the sadness cover his face. Something has gone wrong. 

"WHAT?!?!?!" i yelled after he told me the news. "Piccolo's dead? how? when? who did it? I'll kill that bitch!" I screamed. Kyle looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "He was killed by gun shot, he was in a human form and somebody shot him in the head (A.N: I know the real Piccolo doesn't have that power but this is the Piccolo from my chat room and he does.)." he said. I began to cry and kyle ran to me and held me in his arms. I couldn't believe it, my best friend, the person that always calmed me down, was there for me when the war ended to train with. He was dead because some asshole shot him. I could hear kyle sniffle. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. "Oh, kyle." I said and hugged him tightly. 

The funeral was beautiful, so many people, so many faces I knew. I thought that the world had stopped, first my mom now piccolo. I had kyle stay with me still, I told him he could stay as long as he wanted. 2 people I knew dead, jesus, it seemed like nothing was right. I got a call from Relena and she said the was so sorry to hear about it and if I needed someone to talk to I could talk to her. 

1 year now and I wanted my life to end but Kyle told me that was wrong to think. He was my savory, just like his dad. Kyle was like my brother but I guess he didn't see me as his sister. 

I was sitting in on of those huge trees they had planted here. I'll never know how they pulled it off but it was huge. Kyle was walking over to the tree and he looked up at me. "Come down please." he said. I jumped down to right infront of him. He smiled and caressed my cheek. I shivered silty, I hadn't been touched like that since, 'SHUT UP!' i thought. I needed to move on, just understand, Adin can't commit to things like this. While I was thinking this I didn't notice kyle had came closer to my face. He closed his eyes and bent down to my face. I pushed away and he opened his eyes to look at me. I sighed and looked back up at him. "Im sorry, but no." I said and walked away. 

I wanted to take a vacation after that and I did, cause whatever I want I get it, unless it's Adin. I was going back to Relena, I thought I could stay with her, she offered it anyway and I would get away from my place and get a break. 

I went up to her door and knocked on it. The person that answered was not who I was suspecting, it was Duo. "RINI!!!" he yelled and pulled me in for a squeezing hug. I tried to hug back but seemed I couldn't move. "Dou...Dou...DOU!!!!" i screamed and he set me down. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that Rini." he said and I hugged him. "It's ok. So where's Relena?" I said looking up at duo, jeez he had become very tall, too tall. "She went to a meeting she told me you would be coming and told me to show you your room." he said and walked up the stairs and I followed behind him caring my bags. 

A couple weeks later, I was still on vacation, I went to the house I left Adin at. I sighed, He might no be here, I wouldn't be surprised. As I walked over to the house it was locked I shrugged and knocked on the door. I could hear someone coming down the stairs. Once the door opened I found myself having a gun pointing at me with Adin holding it. "I never thought you would have stayed." I said slowly. He lowered his gun and looked at me with an emotionless mask. "It's the only thing I have to remember you." he said in a monotone voice. I looked at him and said "Can I come in?" he nodded and I walked in. He shut the door behind him. "Why aren't you ruling your kingdom?" he asked now looking at me with confusion. "Im on a vacation, staying at Relena's and listening to Duo's non stop talking and Trowa's silence. He's in a circus but on vacation, never saw him as one to be in it. Oh, and sparing with Wu-man." I said and a smirk pulled on his face. "Wu-man? Isn't that what Duo calls him?" he said. "Yeah, but since I can kick his ass I can call him that." i said and walked around the house. I had Adin following me and I walked up into my old room to see it the same as it was and some of his cloths on the contour. "You keep this room the same? Why would you do that? Did you miss me-" i was cut off by Adin's lips pressed to mine. 'I'll take that as a yes' i thought. 

Adin began to wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed him away, as much as I wanted that, I had to remember, I can't be with him. He looked at me with a puzzled look. I looked at him with a sad look and he understood. "I want to be with you, I want to go back to the moon kingdom with you. I have realized it doesn't matter if Im going to be surrounded by people, I can't live without you believe me i have tried and it only hurts me more, I love you." he said as his emotionless face slowly seemed to drift away. I had to pinch my hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Life isn't this easy, there has to be a trick. Im gonna wake up alone in that huge bed in the damn crystal palace. I could tell he was worried I didn't believe him. Sadly I really didn't, I had been through so much pain with people dying and I haven't seen Kyle since that event with him trying to kiss me. I thought that happiness was a false ideal that people only spoke, not seen or felled. 

I stood there for a moment and rapped my arms around Adin's neck and pulled him close to my face. "Prove how much you love me." i said with a devilish look in my eyes. Adin looked at me and a smiled tugged at his lips. Adin pulled his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. He grunted in disappointment and pressed his lips against mine. His hands rested on my butt and he grabbed it then began to slowly kneed on it . I gasped and he took my mouth. The devil he did that on purpose. His hands went back to my waist. He began to kiss my jaw line and on my forehead. He went down to my neck and nibbled there, suckled here and bit here and there at the same time. I was lost in a sea of pleasure as he pulled my legs up so my legs raped around his waist. He slowly backed me up against a wall. I arched my back up to give Adin more accesses to my neck which he gladly took. That night I had pleasure of which I had missed so much. 

I was 21, I could drink. I smiled to myself as when I woke up that popped into my mind. I think Im crazy sometimes, thinking stuff like that out of the blue. Oh well. I ran my fingers through Adin's hair and smiled as he stirred awake. "Rise and shine." I said. And he smiled "I have to get going." I said and I saw the frown cover his face and he pulled me closer to me in a protective hold. "I don't think so." he said. "Adin, Relena will get worried." I said and he sighed. "Ok, but come back." I nodded and got on some cloths. I looked at the bed and Adin was gone. I have a puzzled look and soon some arms raped around my waist. "Adin, don't do that." i said. "Why not?" He said while he nibbled at my neck. "Because, I really need to go." i said and began to pull away. "Ok, I know." He said and released me. I smiled at him, "Don't frown, I'll be back soon." I said while turning around to see his frown. "Hn." he said while looking away. "Oh no, don't you pull that Perfect Soldier shit on me!" I said and he looked at me. "Can't you just stay here?" he said looking at me. "Well, if I did Relena would be worried and would seed out Wufie and Duo to come and find me, Wufie will call both you and me weak if he sees this, and you would have Duo bugging u and I would as well." he looked at me and just smiled when I finished. "How did I get someone like you?" he said while I walked too the door. "You got lucky." I shouted and ran out the door. 

I ran up to the house and slowed down as I came closer. Hopefully no one is awake. I slowly creeped inside the door and stepped slowly and silently to the room I was staying in. "Rini?" 'oh shit.' i thought as i heard someone's voice. "I turned to see a tried Duo in boxers yawning. "Why you up so early and dressed? You sneaking out on me?" he said while he scratched his head. "No, just, erm, I was.... on a jog? ... ya right I was on a jog!" I said nervously, I didn't want Duo to really know I had a weakness, I know I am humorous but, Duo knows me for no weakness. "Ok." he said now looking puzzled. I sighed and walked into my room while locking the door shut. I packed my things. 'Vacation over.' I thought. 

I walked down stairs to be greeted by a happy Quatra. "Well, you didn't even tell me you were in this dimension?" he said as I set my bags down. "Sorry, I thought you would be busy taking care of the Winner Estate. Oh, I forgot the last time I was here, Im so sorry to hear about your father." I said with a sad look. "Don't worry, just next time you are here call me?" he said while hugging me. "all right I'll do that." I said. Duo appeared out of no where and hugged me. "Bye bye rini-chan." he said. Trowa walked up to me and nodded. "Good bye Trowa, you still aren't very talkative." I shrugged while saying this to him. "Bye Chiba." 'eeerrr' i thought. I turned to meet Wufie. "I told you, that's not my real last name." i said looking at him. "I don't know your other last name." he replied. "It's Serenity." "No, that's your first name." "JUST CALL ME RINI!!!" i screamed. He smiled. "Good bye." I just looked at him then went to say my good bye to Relena. "Where is Relena?" i said looking at the gang. "In her office." said duo. I sighed and ran up to her office room. I walked in without a knock. "Relena, Im going and my wish is for you to take a break." I said sternly. "All right, and good bye." she said while walking up to me. I hugged her. "Take care friend." i said and walked down the stairs. I picked up the bags and saw that the taxi was her. 

I refused Relena to make Pagen take me to the shuttle port. I wore baggy jeans and a short black wife beater shirt When I got there I gave my bags to the people that are putting on the plan except my purse. As I gave my ticket to the lady at the shuttle and walked to my seat. I stood up on my tiptoes to put my purse in the upper compartment. Once it was there I sat down in the outer seat with a person sitting next to me holding a newspaper up to their face. "So Adin, you sure you can deal with this?" I said and the the person next to me set the news paper down. The person had dark Prussian eyes and dark chocolate brown unruly hair. He looked at me while putting his hand in mine, he pulled my hand to his face and kissed the side. I smiled and leaned back in the chair as the shuttle took off. 'So this is true happiness.' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.   


A.N: What ya think? I know it's not long but I was recently sick, which prevented anymore. It's not done yet, nope. Please R&R!!!! 


	11. Little Rini's Adventure10

I don't own gundam wing or any of these people so don't sue me.   


I stood on the balcony and looked over my kingdom I sighed and walked in my room. I looked around and saw a sleeping Adin. I smiled and walked over to him. I kissed his fore-head to read the news paper. When i picked it up my eyes widen as I say the title and the picture. "The Queen of the Moon Kingdom begins a relationship with a deadly Soldier form Gundam Dimension." and a picture of Rini and Adin kissing on the plane. I stand there for a moment and looked at the picture. I smiled and sat it down. "Small Lady!" I heard Diana scream. "What?" I screamed back while getting come Coffee. "Have you read the news paper?" she said while walking into the room. "Yes, I thought it was interesting." I said while taking a sip of Coffee. Diana just shook her cat head and walked out. 'I'd like to kick her into a field goal.' i thought but didn't notice i said it. "Well, that's nice Rini but do it in private." said another cat, 'Luna.' "Your daughter is about as annoying as you." i said while sticking my tongue out. "Oh, very mature, your just like your mom when she was young." Luna said. 

I looked at Luna. "What was my mom like when she was young?" i said with a curious look. "Lazy, dump and a ditz" luna said plainly. "And how did this Dimension work with her?" i said looking shocked, that's nothing like the women i met. "When it came to ruling she grew up and child games were nothing." she said while walking out. I shrugged and walked to my room. 

"Were did you go?" Adin said while looking at me once I shut the door. "For coffee, I have a meeting, then im free for the day." I said while walking to my walk in closet. I looked around and smiled. "Well, looks like I know what to wear." i said and changed into my long white royal dress. I looked at my feet and sighed while putting high heels on. "I hate shoes." i said while walking out to the meeting room. "Oh, and look at the news paper." I said while walking to the room. 

"A relationship with a trained assassin?" was the first thing they all said when I walked into the meeting room. "I am in love, I have known him since I was 5, because of him, I didn't kill myself. Now, if we have anymore disagreements shall we get to the task at hand?" i said while taking my seat. "All we have to discuss is that." Darien said. I looked at him and sat straight up in my chair. "I am sorry that you never found a love intill you left my mom, I have found my soul mate and nothing you can do can stop me, I will resign and leave my job to a friend of mine. There is not rule to this not able to happen, so just leave it at that. Since that's all we have to discuss im leaving. Good day my friends, Darien." I walked out after finishing. 

6 Months had passed, they went by fast and people got use to Adin, except the fact he acts like the perfect soldier around everyone except me. I looked at him with loving eyes as we sat in the Moon gardens. "I think the sanq gardens are better looking then these." I said will sitting on the bench. "I think their just as lovely, but no were as lovely as you." he said while pulling my face to his. I looked at him and he suddenly got down on one knee. My eyes widened as he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to revile a heart shaped diamond on a ring. "Rini, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked me. I leaped onto him making him fall down. "YES!" I squealed while hugging him tightly. He slid the ring on my finger smiling widely at me. 

Months later 

Today is the day, Im getting married! I fidgeted in my long dress. It was going to be the biggest event in this dimension. People I don't even know are here, ugh. "Quit fidgeting." Relena said while straightening my veil. "Im nervous." I said while looking in the mirror. I had on a long fluffed dress with a train that was as long as the aisle I have to walk down. The top part was long sleeved and on the ends on the arm it went like a point to the middle of my finger and stopped, as the chest part went to a 'little to far' said Diana. I looked out the door to see daddy standing out the door waiting for me. I sighed and looked back in the mirror wondering what Adin was doing. 

Adin's or Heero's POV (it's going to switch off and on) 

Duo was fixing my tie as I paced back and forth thinking of things that could happen. I had been nervous about this since I asked her too marry me. I stopped pacing once I noticed I had stepped on Duo. I looked in the Mirror. God, how I hate tuxes. I had made Duo my best man, why? I'll never understand I just know that I am going to marry the most beautiful and most wonderful women and the world. I don't deserve her. I know Rini doesn't think that's true because she has killed also but she looks like an angle sometimes, well then again Moon people are part Angel. I sighed and began pacing again. I noticed that that Wufie had just left to walk down the aisle, then came Quatra then Trowa and now Duo. Duo smiled at me and pat me on the back saying. "Don't mess up." then left to walk down the aisle. I stood straight and walked down the aisle to stand near the priest. 

Rini's POV 

My dad walked into the room to stand with me. I smiled and wiped a tear off of his cheek. Soon I saw Zappora and Yohevet walk down the aisle behind each other. Then I saw Ryoko walk down then Relena but she smiled at me and said "Good luck" before she left to walk down the aisle. As Romance by Mozart played I put my arm around my fathers and walked to the aisle with the huge train behind me from the dress. I smiled brightly as I walked down the aisle, not as many people on Adin's side. I sighed and thought about what a sad life he had, along with me, thought when I think about it, his was worse. I didn't want him to have that kind of life but if he didn't then I would have never met him. I continued to walk down the aisle with tears slowly running down my cheeks. We stopped infront of the Brides Maids and the Groom and the Best Men. I smiled as I looked up at Adin as he walked down to take me with him. "Take care of her." I could hear TerinnZ say. As I walked up to the spot where I was to stand as I looked at Adin and really the words that came out of the priest mouth seemed to fade, all that mattered was Adin. 

Adin's POV when Rini walked down the aisle. 

My heart seemed to stop right then, everything did. I do recall what Wufie said to me before he left to walk down the aisle was 'You'll never forget how beautiful your bride is as she walks down the aisle. We all knew about Wufie's wife and it is sad, but I'll never let it come to that, never. I watched her walk and it seemed like she floated. I saw the tears on her cheeks, and never really noticed it but a tear came down my eye and my lips came up to a smile. I think that was the first time I ever smiled when there was anyone other that Rini around. I took her hand and brought her to stand across from me like the priest said. I just looked at her in awe, the veil thankfully didn't shade her red fire eyes from burning my skin. Every time I look in her eyes, oh, I don't know how to describe it, it feels like I am bare, that I am a book and she is reading me with great interest. It makes me feel not like Heero Yuy but as a human as Adin Lowe Jr. I continued to look at her and the words the priest said seemed to fade intill he said for us to take our vows.   


Rini's POV 

The way he looked at me made me feel happy as I smiled. I did notice that he smiled infront of everyone and a single tear fall down his cheek. I smiled as he said his vows then I said mine. He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger after repeating what the priest said. It was my turn and I took his hand and held the ring. I said my words and smiled at him as I placed the ring on his finger. The priest smiled and looked at us saying. "You may now kiss the bride." and when he said that the next thing I knew was that the veil was over my head and Adin's Tongue was in my mouth and he was kissing me. I rapped my arms around his neck as his hands still where around my waist. I could hear Duo haul like a mad dog. I smiled in the kiss as we parted. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lowe." said the priest and smiled, his real name. I just smiled at the thought he used his real name. Adin grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle and the bubbles flew. I just smiled wide as we drove to where the reception was. 

At the reception I didn't have to have my veil or the train on. Good thing too because the first dance was naturally our song. We had a hard time on picking our song but Adin said it had to be Everything I Do. I knew the song and I always sang it when thinking about Adin. As I heard the DJ call us to the dance floor we rushed to it, well i did. Adin didn't look to happy. "You know how to dance, Adin so get ready." I said with a smile. He just looked at me as I pulled him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his fore-head to mine. 

Everything I Do   
I Do It For You   
Look into your heart   
You will find   
There's nothing there to hide   
Take me as I am   
Take my life   
would give it all   
I would sacrifice   
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for   
I can't help it   
There's nothing I want more   
You know it's true 

I smiled happily as I looked into Adin's eyes. "I love you Rini Lowe." he said while kissing my nose. 

Everything I do, I do it for you   
There's no love, like your love,   
There's no other could give more love   
There's no way, and there's no day   
All the time all the way   
Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for   
I can't help it there's nothing I want more   
Yea Id cry for you   
Id lie for you   
walk the wire for you   
Yea Id die for you   
You know it's true   
Everything I do   
Oh I do it for you   
Look into your heart   
You will find   
There`s nothing there to hide   
Take me as I am   
Take my life   
I would give it all   
I would sacrifice   
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for   
I can't help it   
There`s nothing I want more 

I closed my eyes and thought about the words of the song. I would do everything for him and he would do everything for me. 

You know it's true 

I would give my own life for him. I love him so much, he is my soul mate. I smiled and rest my head on his shoulders as we continued to dance. 

Everything I do, I do it for you   
There`s no love, like your love,   
There's no other could give more love   
There's no way, and there's no day   
All the time all the way   
Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for   
I can't help it there`s nothing I want more   
Yea Id cry for you   
Id lie for you   
walk the wire for you   
Yea Id die for you   
You know its true   
Everything I do   
Oh I do it for you 

As the song stopped the night went on but I still remember what happened with the cake. I watched Adin cut the piece a cake and heard duo scream "Shove it in her face." I smiled at him as he put the piece in my mouth and i took a bite. It was my turn. I cut a big piece and smiled evilly at Adin, who had his eyes closed. I shoved the piece of cake in his mouth and over his face. His eyes opened wide and he just smiled while pulling me to him for a kiss. It tasted like vinnilla. ^_~ It was so much fun. I think I love Adin more within every day. Yes, I believe I do. 

5 years later. 

I stood up from my seat in the meeting room and smiled politely at everyone. "Good day every one." i said with a smile and walked out of the room. We had moved the meeting room into a huge building about a half a hour away from the palace.I got home and happy as well i had been gone all day. 

I walked up stairs to a room that was blue with rainbows and unicorns on the wall. I went over to the bed on the right side with a girl with chocolate brown hair laying in it. I looked at her with loving eyes as she rolled over with her red eyes open. I was 26 married to Adin Lowe and the queen of a Dimension. All of that was good especially the being married to Adin part but the high light of my day is seeing my 3 and half year old girl smile. The girl smiled and jumped up on her bed screaming. "MOMMY!" and leaped into my arms. I held her tightly and laughed. "Hello my Angel. How are you today?" I said. She smiled brightly "Daddy tried to make lunch but made a big mess and he is cleaning' it now." she said quickly. We had named our girl Angel after nothing really. It's just when they put her in my arms I could see an angel so the name stuck with her. 

"Well lets go see what kinda mess daddy made." I said and walked to the kitchen. "Mommy wait, wait he said somtin' about stallin' you. Oh! why don't yous change?" she said smiling. I looked at her and set her down. "Ok, you wait here while I change." I said and went to my room. I came back to her with just jeans and a loss shirt. I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. "ADIN!!!" I screamed as I saw butter covering the walls and broken yoke eggs on the floor with powder every where. I looked to see Adin cleaning up a mess. I just smiled and walked over to Adin. "What happened to the plain on stalling her?" Adin said looking at Angel as I sat her down. "She gots dress fasts" Angel said with a giggle. I looked at Adin and shacked my head. "I love you Adin, even if you can't cook. You do know we have cooks." I said laughing. "I wanted to try." he said looking hurt. "Oh, Adin Lowe, I love you and I can't cook either, that's why we have a cook." I said while I hugged him. He looked at me with loving eyes and kissed me. "EEEWW!" was the sound that interrupted us. "Im goin's to my rooms" angel said while leaving the kitchen. 

That night after we put Angel to bed. Adin and I laid in our bed wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you." Adin said as he began to kiss my neck. "Adin, I love you, but I don't want another child, lets wait till she is in high school." I said tiredly with a laugh. "Oh come on, I want a boy too." he said. I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" i said. "Angle mommy!" was the reply i got. "Come in." "Another night" i said the last in a whisper to Adin. Angel struggled to get on the bed and Adin went to help her. "No! I can do it!" she said with a grunt. "Well, I wonder who she gets that from." said Adin with a laugh. I grunted and folded my arms. "Well, we can't all glare like you." I said as Angle finally made it to the bed. "You can too glare, just not as good at me and Angle. Come on angle lets show her our death glares." he said and Angle and Adin both glared at me. "Oh, Im scared!" I said playing along. "Can I sleep with yous twos? I don't wanna sleeps in ders!" angel said. "Yes you can. Sleep between me and daddy." i said. Angel laid between us and we both wrapped our around arms angel as I snapped my fingers making the lights go out. 

I woke up with the rays of the sun in my eyes. I squinted my eyes shut and looked down at Angel and Adin. I sighed happily and laid back down. 'I have had my adventure. Little Rini's Adventure.' I thought and dosed back to sleep. 

  
AND IT'S DONE!!! What ya think?? ^_^ R&R!!! ^_~ 


End file.
